


Party

by hxwk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxwk/pseuds/hxwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of CA:TWS, Tony has a party for no real reason and invites Cap and [hesitantly] Bucky. Only problem? Once Bucky gets there, he goes up to Stark Tower's balcony and hides. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

Bucky was perched on the Stark Tower balcony, hearing the sounds of the party faint and distant. Everyone at this stupid party was a hero, which he apparently was. A hero. Bucky had been accepted into SHIELD about a month before, and had saved a bus full of people from a surprise Hydra uprising. But still- a hero? He couldn't picture himself as that at all. He had no love for this noisy affair that was going on- it was too loud for his liking. Plus, he didn't belong there. Not only was he not a hero, but no one else had a metal arm like him. _I’m a freak_ , he thought. _A metal-armed, murderous freak._ Lost in thought, the former soldier didn't hear Steve's footsteps as he sat next to him. 

"You okay, Buck?" Steve asked, worried. "You seem..zoned out."

Sighing with frustration and tears forming in his eyes, Bucky looked at his friend. 

"I'm terrible. I'm not like anyone down there. I'm nowhere near a hero, and I'm a freak," he whispered. "I didn't ask for this stupid arm, I didn't ask to kill innocent people, I didn't ask for any of this shit," the man half-yelled. Steve's eyes grew wide as he tried to calm Bucky down. "I know you didn't, Bucky. But you saved a bus full of people from Hydra- that's something. In my eyes, that makes you even more of a hero than you already are. And your arm is beautiful in the moonlight. Look," the blond urged, and Bucky looked. His arm, in an odd way,  _was_ beautiful. The harsh chrome was turned to a muted silver, and the harsh red star was like a red dawn in this light. Seeing that his best friend calmed down, Steve threw a cautious arm over Bucky's shoulder. "You want to join that party?"

"Why not?" Bucky muttered as he followed Steve downstairs from the balcony. He always tried to have Bucky in social situations, claiming it'd help with his coming-to-the-21st-century and recovery. It really didn't help at all, but Bucky pretended that Steve's idea worked to make his friend happy. He loved to see the smile on Steve's face, the smile that could power a million or so lightbulbs. As Bucky finally finished traveling down the last flight of stairs, no one looked at him oddly or called him out. A wave of relief crashed over the man as his troubles left him in that single instant.  _Thank God_ , he thought to himself.

As the night progressed, no one bothered Bucky. 

The party was drawing to a close and a slow song came on. It was so middle-school of the party, but Tony Stark was essentially a middle-schooler anyhow so nobody cared. Bucky was sipping alcohol from a plastic cup when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and saw a woman in her late twenties looking him directly in the eye.

"You wanna dance?" she asked curiously. 

"I'd love t-"

"Sorry, Sharon. Bucky's a bit busy at the moment," Steve cut in out of the blue. Apparently he had been drinking some of the alcohol at the same table, but Bucky had failed to notice him. It was too dark to see his friend's expression, but the brunette detected a slight..blush on Steve's cheeks? As the woman- Sharon- shrugged and looked for another dance partner, Bucky whirled around. "What the hell? I wasn't busy at all?" he snapped. Steve took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably. "Buck, I couldn't let Sharon dance with you."

"And why's that?" the man queried, curiosity and anger mixing in his cloudy-blue eyes. 

"I..I'm in love with you.." Bucky's eyes opened wide with shock, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised- he was in love with Steve. "I'm in love with you too," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear. And before Steve could say anything else, Bucky kissed his best friend. As he felt Steve's initial shock slowly edging into a returning kiss, the once-soldier felt clarity. He remembered the man he had been, the machine he had been forced into, and the atrocities he was overcoming now. Beyond this wonderful moment, it didn't matter what happened. As long as Steve was by his side, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction that's online! i tried.


End file.
